heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear & Darling, the wife of Tramp, the mother of Scamp, Annette, Collette and Danielle, the female protagonist of the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and a supporting character in it's 2001 sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. She is a beautiful and elegant cocker spaniel. In the first film, she was voiced by the late Barbara Luddy (who later voiced Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty, Mother Rabbit and Little Sister in Robin Hood and Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). In the second film, she was voiced by Jodi Benson (who also voices Ariel and Barbie). Biography Lady and the Tramp In the first film, Lady is seen as a puppy being given as a Christmas present by Jim Dear to his wife Darling. At first, Jim Dear attempts to keep Lady in the kitchen to sleep, but eventually gives in and allows her to sleep in his and Darling's bed. Upon maturity, Lady is given a collar by her owners and befriends two neighbouring dogs named Jock and Trusty. Sometime later, Lady is confused as to why Jim Dear and Darling are acting strange towards her, to which Jock and Trusty tell her that it's because they are expecting a baby. A stray dog named Tramp tells Lady that when the baby arrives, she will be put outside. Eventually the baby is born and Lady takes a liking to him. However, when Jim Dear and Darling go away for a trip, Aunt Sarah is left in charge of the baby and keeps Lady away from him. After Sarah's cats Si and Am cause a mess in the house, Lady is blamed for it and has a muzzle put on her. Lady then flees Sarah and is pursued by a pack of stray dogs, but is rescued by Tramp who takes her to a zoo where a beaver manages to remove the muzzle. Lady then goes with Tramp to a restaurant called Tony's where they have a candlelit dinner. Despite her growing love for Tramp, Lady decides to return home to watch over the baby. When walking Lady home, Tramp ends up chasing hens for fun. Whilst this is going on, Lady is captured by the Dogcatcher who takes her to the pound. Whilst there, Lady is told by the other dogs that Tramp has had multiple girlfriends in the past and it would be unlikely for him to settle down. Lady is reclaimed by Sarah, who chains her to her kennel as punishment for running away. Tramp later comes to Lady, who confronts him about his previous girlfriends. After Tramp leaves, Lady notices a rat trying to get into the house and barks at it. Sarah (unaware of the rat) tells Lady to be quite. Tramp hears Lady's barking and goes into the house to get rid of the rat. Lady is able to free herself and goes to the nursery where Tramp battles and kills the rat and accidentally knocks over the baby's crib. The noise alerts Sarah who believes that both Lady and Tramp were responsible for the incident. She puts Tramp in a closet and locks Lady in the basement, before calling the Dogcatcher to take Tramp away. After the Dogcatcher leaves, Jim Dear and Darling return and release Lady, who leads them to the dead rat. Realising that Tramp was protecting the baby from the rat, Jim Dear and Darling along with Lady, Jock and Trusty, go after the Dogcatcher to retrieve Tramp. They are able to stop the Dogcatcher's wagon and retrieve Tramp, but Trusty is ran over in the process. At Christmas, Lady is seen with Tramp (whom Jim Dear and Darling adopted) along with their four puppies (three daughters that resemble Lady and a son that resembles Tramp) and Jock and Trusty (who had survived being ran over). Lady and the Tramp 2 In the sequel, Lady and Tramp are portrayed as loving parents, caring for four puppies, notably more developed since the Christmas spent together at the end of the first film. Their daughters—Annette, Collette, and Danielle—are quite spoiled and snooty, while their son, Scamp, is portrayed as somewhat of a rebel and trouble-maker, wanting to live a life similar to that of his father's past. Scamp's behavior causes tension for both Lady and Tramp, and the growing disconnect prompts their son to run away and live amongst the dogs of the junkyard. A search party ensues involving Lady, but after a while, Scamp returns with a change of heart, and a new member of the family: Angel. Angel is warmly welcomed by Lady, who celebrates the reformation of her family. One Hundred in One Dalmatins In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. Cameos Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". House of Mouse Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Donald" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. In Tramp and Lady's spaghetti meal was stolen by Humphrey the Bear.Tramp was referenced in the episode "the Mouse who to came,to dinner during the celebrity roast; as the joke went, Lady was looking for him, to which Goofy exclaims, "Hey, Lady, I found the Tramp!" as a jab. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, makes a cameo in human form, in the Season 4 episode "The Apprentice" as a customer of the Italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp shares the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady , herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jimmy Cricket and Gus are transformed into humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Disney Parks In World of Color, Tramp was seen enjoying spaghetti with Lady during the "So Close" scene at Disney California Adveture Tramp can be seen inDisney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasic! '' during the floating bubble montage. At the Magic Kingdom Tramp and other characters from the film are prominently featured at Tony's Town Square Restaurant In the same park, Tramp and Lady briefly appear in ''Once Upon a Time, during Mrs Potts narration. In the spring, Epcot's's Flower and Garden Festival feature Lady and the Tramp topiaries. At Disney's Pop Century Resort a section of the resort is dedicated to Tramp and Lady in the form of statues. Trivia * In the original film, she was voiced by Barbara Luddy, who later voiced Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty, Mother Rabbit and Little Sister in Robin Hood and Kanga from The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh, while in the sequel, she was voiced by Jodi Benson, who voiced Ariel in all of her appearances, Anita Radcliffe in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Barbie in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, Queen Emmaline in Sofia the First, and an unnamed Lady in Phineas and Ferb. ** In The Little Mermaid, Jodi Benson also voiced Vanessa, Ursula's alter-ego, besides Ariel. In the House of Mouse, she occasionally voices bell alongside Paige O'Hara. * Lady is the inspiration for her daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle, because they look similar to her. * By personality, Lady matches her name due to her ladylike and polite behaviour. Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wealthy Category:In love Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Disney characters